The Best Of Friends
by IKSM-bitch
Summary: i have no idea what to put.it's mostly about Naruto and Hinata as they grow up with a couple twists!


October 10th

A blonde haired man stood in a hospital room, holding a infant child. A brown haired man stood next to him, smiling at the child. They heard movement coming from the bed a few feet away. The young woman it contained had long red hair and icy blue eyes that looked like crystal. The blonde haired man turned his deep blue eyes from the baby in his arms to the woman, who was now sitting up in the bed. "Minato, can I see our son?," the woman asked smiling. The blonde haired man known as Minato gave their son to his mother. "Isn't he handsome, Kushina?," Minato asked smiling at his wife. Kushina smiled at him. A rumble shook the hospital. "So that beast is still here?," Kushina asked with emotionless eyes. "I'm afraid so. I'm gonna have to go fight the Kyubi soon. I'm gonna need our son.," Minato said sadly. "I know. His name shall be Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki.," Kushina said smiling down at their son. Minato smiled. Minato took Naruto from Kushina and bundle him up in his blanket. A blonde haired woman came in and smiled at him. "I hope I'm still the godmother.," the woman said smiling brightly. "Of course you are Tsunade!," Kushina said smiling brightly at her best friend. Tsunade has long blonde hair in 2 low pigtails and hazel brown eyes. Tsunade was a sannin. Kushina frowned at Tsunade's clothes. Her clothes were tattered and had blood all over. Some even in her hair and caked on her face. Her assistant, Shizune, walked in next and smiled even though she too was covered in blood in tattered clothing. Shizune has short brown hair and black eyes. "Hiashi.," Tsunade said to the white eyed man that was standing next to Minato before. Hiashi Hyuga smiled at Tsunade. "I still expect you to be here to deliver my wife's baby.," Hiashi said. "Oh you bet. Can't let friends down, now can I?," Tsunade asked grinning. The other occupants chuckled at her. "You know Jiraiya is coming in a year.," Minato said as Tsunade's face scrunched up. "Then I'll have to be here to keep an eye on him.," Tsunade said with an annoyed sigh. Another rumble shook the hospital. Minato nodded to everyone and dissappeared out of the hospital with Naruto. Kushina gasped out in pain and clutched the sheets. Hiashi activated his Byakugan as Tsunade and Shizune rushed to Kushina's side.

"Her whole chakra system is slowing to a stop. The chakra streams around her heart and lungs are tightening. If this keeps up she could die.," Hiashi said deactivating his Byakugan as Tsunade and Shizune rushed Kushina to surgery. Hiashi would be really worried if it wasn't Tsunade or Shizune operating on Kushina. Hiashi poofed out of the hospital and into a room on the Hyuga compound. In the room a small boy placed a new wet rag on a woman's forehead. The woman had light purple eyes and indigo hair. The boy had brown hair and white eyes. "Neji?," Hiashi asked confused. "Aunt Hinati has striked a slight fever. I didn't alert anyone yet. I've been taking care of her and awaiting your return.," Neji said smiling at his uncle before wiping some sweat from Hinati's forehead and having her drink some water. "I thought you hated us for what happened to your father.," Hiashi said sadly as he moved over to his wife and nephew. "That was before Aunt Hinati explained to me what happened. After she told me she striked the fever. Is Kushina alright? How's the baby?," Neji asked placing a new wet rag on Hinati's forehead. "Kushina gave birth to a boy. They named him Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. But Kushina's chakra is slowing down. The chakra stream around her heart and lungs are tightening. Tsunade and Shizune took her into surgery right away. I only pray that she survives.," Hiashi explained sadly. Neji hugged Hiashi. "Uncle Hiashi, if she has Tsunade and Shizune working on her then I'm sure she'll be fine.," Neji said smiling before he went back to treating Hinati. Hiashi smiled at his nephew. After a few minutes, Neji gave Hinati some medicine.

And after a few more minutes, Hinati's fever broke. "Good job Neji.," Hiashi said smiling as Hinati opened her light purple eyes and smiled at Neji and Hiashi. "How are you feeling?," Hiashi asked as Hinati didn't stop smiling. "Great, thanks to Neji.," Hinati said sitting up. Neji blushed. "Um... Uncle Hiashi, I have a question.," Neji asked nervously. "Yes?," Hiashi asked sitting next to Hinati. "I want to live with you and Aunt Hinati. I can be the heir's body gaurd.," Neji said. "Sure you can Neji. But you don't have to be our baby's body gaurd.," Hinati said. "I heard you tell Kushina's condition. I pray she's alright.," Hinati said as a few tears escaped her eyes. "I'm sure she will. How's our soon to be mother?," Hiashi asked. "2 more months until the baby comes out.," Hinati said rubbing her big belly.

-Kushina-

They had just gotten her out of surgery and she was resting. Minato climbed through the window of the hospital room with Naruto in his arms. Naruto was sound asleep as his father palced him in his hospital cradle near his mother. Tsunade walked in and gasped. "But... that techinique you used should of killed you! How?," Tsunade asked shaking. She was still covered in blood and it was driving her crazy. "I made a deal with the death god. If I live then any creature he wants can live in my home disguised as humans. He agreed. If I don't hold my end then I die.," Minato explained. "At least you'll be able to see Naruto grow up. Kushina should be waking up soon. And after a few days, you can take them both home.," Tsunade said exhausted.

-2 months later on December 27th-

"Push Hinati! Push!," Tsunade ordered as she saw a small head come out of the woman's lower area. Soon the small baby was out and crying it's head off. "It's a girl!," Tsunade announced to all occupants of the room. They all smiled. It was the middle of the night and they had to rush Hinati to the hospital because she was in labor. Kushina sat in a chair next to the bed holding a wide eyed Naruto. Tsunade wrapped the baby and gave her to Hiashi as Hinati closed her eyes to rest. "What's her name?," Minato asked smiling down at the baby. "I don't know. I promised Hinati that she can name her.," Hiashi said smiling down at his daughter. Neji was asleep in a chair. A half hour later, Hinati opened her eyes and held out her arms for her daughter. The baby girl was given to her and she smiled brightly at the wide eyed child. "Hinata Hyuga.," Hinati said as Hinata gurgled as if in approval. Naruto out stretched his little arms at Hinata. The mothers introduced their children to each other and thought it cute when they grasped each other's small hand. The fathers shared a look. Both saw trouble in the future.

-7 years later-

A 7 year old Naruto was running around looking for something. His short blonde spikey hair looking unruly like he hasn't brushed it and his deep blue eyes searching the Hyuga compound. "Naruto!," Neji screamed as he tackled him and gave him a noogie. "Neji!," Naruto screamed trying to get away. Neji chuckled and let him go. Neji looked at Naruto's attire and raised a brow. Naruto was wearing a loose black kimono top and pants. Naruto has a small sword tied to his waist. "What's with the get up? Aren't you here to play?," Neji asked confused. "Neji. Naruto and Hinata were invited to a dinner party at the Inuzuka compound. Just Hinata and Naruto. Don't worry. They aren't going alone. They are going with Tsunade. Hinata should be ready soon, Naruto.," Hiashi said before going back inside. Neji shrugged and left to find his teamates to train. A 7 year old Hinata came out moments later wearing a lavender kimono dress with white Sakura blossoms dancing along the bottom. Hinata's shoulder length indigo hair was placed in a bun and her white eyes looked like they held no emotion as usual. Naruto grinned at her. Hinata blushed and smiled at him. The 3 whisker marks on both of Naruto's cheeks made him look like a fox. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and walked her to the entrance. They walked with Tsunade down the street. They continued walking until they came to an intersection. They watched a bunch of genin run after a cat. Naruto chuckled at their futile attempts to catch the cat. They continued on until they were at the Inuzuka compound. They entered the compound and were greeted by a boy and his mother. The boy had red triangles on his face, black eyes, and brown unruly hair. He looked just like his mother. Both in formal attire. The boy was in a blue kimono top and pants while his mother was in a blue kimono dress.

The woman stepped forward and bowed. "My name is Tsumi Inuzuka. Thank you for coming to our home. This is my son, Kiba Inuzuka. This dinner party is for him mostly to know other clan heirs.," Tsumi said as Kiba came forward and bowed. Tsunade bowed. "I'm Tsunade but of course you probly already know that.," Tsunade said before Tsumi nodded. "Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki.," Naruto said bowing. "Hinata Hyuga.," Hinata said bowing next to Naruto. A small white dog popped out from behind Kiba. "Akamaru!," Kiba exclaimed scooping up the dog. Kiba was told to take Hinata and Naruto to see the others. Kiba nodded and motioned for them to follow him. Hinata and Naruto followed Kiba deeper into the compound until they came to 2 big doors. Kiba pushed open the doors to reveal other children. There was a blonde haired blue eyed girl leaning over a black haired black eyed boy who was laying down. "That's Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Naara.," Kiba said pointed at the girl and boy. A brown haired brown eyed boy sat on a chair munching on chips. "That's Chouji Akimichi.," Kiba said pointing at him. A black haired grey eyed boy was sitting far away from the other kids. "That's Shino Aburame. He doesn't talk much.," Kiba said pointing at him. A black haired black eyed boy sat at a table with an emotionless face. "And that's Sasuke Uchiha. He thinks he's all high and mighty.," Kiba said pointing at him before wandering off. Chouji was wearing a green version of Naruto's kimono. Ino was wearing a deep purple kimono dress. Shikamaru was wearing a black kimono like Naruto. Sasuke was wearing a light blue version of Naruto's kimono. Shino was wearing a grey version of Naruto's kimono.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her over to Shino. "Hi. I'm Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. This is my bestfriend, Hinata Hyuga.," Naruto said grinning at Shino. Shino turned his head to them showing his black sunglasses. Naruto and Hinata felt it odd but talked to him none the less. Shino was from the Aburame clan and was next in line to be head. Shino's clan specializes in bugs. Naruto thought it was cool and Hinata was interested in what he meant. Shino explained to them that the bugs live inside him and he tells them what to do and let's them feed off his chakra as long as they help him with whatever he needs. Hinata found it very interesting and very helpful. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and Shino's arm and dragged them over to Sasuke. "Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki.," Naruto said grinning. "Hinata Hyuga.," Hinata said blushing as Naruto still held her hand. Shino's arm had been released. "Shino Aburame.," Shino said quietly. "Go away. I wish to be alone.," Sasuke said emotionlessly. "But Sasuke-san, why?," Hinata asked shyly. "I said go away weird eyes.," Sasuke said shoving Hinata away. Hinata fell to the floor with a thud. "How dare you do that to Hinata-chan!," Naruto screamed as him and Shino helped Hinata up. Hinata dusted herself off and blushed as Naruto grabbed her hand again. Shino put a hand on her back and both boys walked her away and towards Chouji.

They introduced themselves and were having fun. "Do you guys want to meet my best friend?," Chouji asked. "Sure.," Naruto said grabbing Hinata's hand. Shino placed his hands in both of his sleeves. They followed Chouji over to Shikamaru and Ino. Ino was on a rant of how Shikamaru is a lazy bum and Shikamaru was ignoring her and had a bored expression on his face. As soon as Shikamaru spotted Chouji, he immediately smile and waved at him. The bored expression gone. "Hey Chouji. So glad you came back.," Shikamaru said as Ino stepped away from him in a huff. "I know but I was hungry and Ino don't like to see me eat so much since I never gain weight from it.," Chouji said smiling. "Hey your that girl that Sasuke-kun pushed.," Ino said in realization. "Sasuke was really mean to do that. I didn't do anything to him.," Hinata said politely. "He's like that to most girls. And who's this? I know you already Shino and you too, Hinata. But I don't know you. I thought I knew all boys in the village.," Ino said perplexed. "Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki.," Naruto said gripping Hinata's hand as Ino smiled widely. The only girl Naruto's ever been around that was his age was Hinata. Shino was his first guy friend. Ino was making him nervous. "Why are you gripping Hinata's hand?," Ino asked curiously. "She's my best friend.," Naruto said. "Oh a friend. For a minute there I thought you both were dating. Maybe we can hang out some time.," Ino said smiling. "Yea. Maybe you can train with me, Hinata, Bloom, my parents, and her parents.," Naruto said. "Who's Bloom?," Ino asked. "Naruto's older cousin.," Hinata said finally making herself known by the blonde girl again. Ino just shrugged and wandered off.

Soon it was time to go and Naruto and Hinata bid their new friends goodbye and Ino giving Naruto a hug and Naruto tensing and gripping Hinata's hand tighter making Hinata blush. As the 3 walked the streets of Konoha, hateful stares were aimed at Naruto who didn't have a care in the world. He was too busy talking to Hinata about their training tomorrow with Ino. "Ino scares me a bit. She smiles alot and I don't think she likes you that much Hinata.," Naruto said with a shudder. "That's because she probly sees Hinata as competition.," Tsunade said after hearing their story of the party. "Competition? For what?," Naruto asked confused as Hinata blushed. "Well for your affection of course. Are you that stupid?," Tsunade asked. "No. I just thought I wouldn't have to worry about girls til the academy.," Naruto said with a frown. Hinata looked down at the ground. She couldn't face Naruto when he frowned. It was their little secret rule. Naruto never wanted Hinata to see when he frowned because it made her sad. "Godmother?," Naruto asked smiling. Hinata lifted her head up and looked at Naruto. "Yes Naruto?," Tsunade asked. "How do I get rid of the Yamanaka girl?," Naruto asked. "Your not gonna be able to. She's got her eyes set on you until someone new comes along or until you get a girlfriend.," Tsunade said before kissing Hinata's forehead. "Be good Hinata. See you later.," Tsunade said smiling. Naruto hugged Hinata who turned red and returned the hug. They watched Hinata run up to Neji before they left for the Namikaze and Uzumaki compound that was near by. "What's a girlfriend?," Naruto asked confused. Tsunade sweat dropped. "Your parents should explain. Not me.," Tsunade said opening the door. They slipped off their shoes and a servant slid shut the door. As soon as the door shut, the servant turned into this weird creature. The servant at first was a small human boy but now he still looked like a small human boy but this time he had small black wings and small cat ears on his head and a long black tail. The boy was now wearing a black cloth around his waist that went to his knees. "Lord Minato and Lady Kushina wish to speak to the both of you.," the boy said quietly. "Thanks.," Tsunade said. _'Those creatures give me the creeps sometimes.,'_ Tsunade thought as they walked through the halls. A young girl with long white hair and black eyes with big black cat ears on her head and small black wings and a long white tail dressed in a black cloth dress that went to her knees came flying at them. The girl looked to be about 9. "Naruto-kun!," the girl screamed hugging Naruto in mid air. "Hey, Kyoko! You can finally fly!," Naruto said hugging the girl. She was like a big sister to him. "Where's Hinata-chan? She did not come over today after the party?," Kyoko asked still in the air. "No. She had to go home to rest. Who taught you how to fly?," Naruto asked as Tsunade shook her head and went into a room and shut the door. "Nayami taught me. Oh and I bring good news! I'm going to be going to the ninja academy with you and Hinata in 2 years!," Kyoko exclaimed.

"Why don't you go the academy now?," Naruto asked confused. "They don't want me to go until you and Hinata go because they want me to protect you both in the academy.," Kyoko said excitedly. "But why?," Naruto asked. "Because I saw danger in your's and Hinata's days in the ninja academy. Death, kidnapping, fire, screams, cries, terrors. Things you won't be able to handle.," a female voice said from behind Naruto. Naruto glanced over his shoulder and saw a girl around 16 with long black hair with white streaks and purple eyes with big white cat ears on her head and a small white wing and a small black wing and a long black tail and wearing a black cloth dress that goes to her knees floating in the air. "Hey Nayami!," Kyoko said happily. Naruto looked pale. Not because of Nayami but of what she had just told him. "You'll be fine. Kyoko is gonna be there for both of you.," Nayami said as the door to the room Tsunade had went in opened. "Naruto. Come in here. Kyoko. Nayami. Come in here, too.," Tsunade said before walking down the hall with a bag in her hands. Naruto shrugged and went inside with Kyoko and Nayami floating in behind him. Kyoko slid the door shut and followed the others over to a single chair that Naruto sat in. Kyoko and Nayami behind him on both sides. Kushina and Minato were sitting at a desk. "Tsunade is leaving and will return in 2 years.," Kushina said. "Why?," Naruto asked. "She recieved a letter from Shizune stating that she needs her and will return with her in 2 years when you and Hinata are in the academy.," Minato explained. "I assume you already know about Kyoko's new job in 2 years?," Kushina asked. Naruto nodded. "Good. Also, Kyoko and Nayami will be training with us starting tomorrow.," Kushina said smiling. "Ok. Oh and mom? Dad? Ino Yamanaka from the Yamanaka clan wishes to train with us tommorrow.," Naruto said. "We'll send her a letter with the answer. What happened at the party?," Minato asked. Naruto told them about the whole reason for the party and his new friends and how weird the Yamanaka girl acted. "Godmother said that she's probly sees Hinata as competition for my affection. I didn't think I'd have to worry about girls til I was in the academy. Godmother said the only way to get rid of her is if someone new comes around or I get a girlfriend. What's a girlfriend?," Naruto asked curiously. Kushina tried to hold back a laugh as Minato tried to stutter out an answer. Kushina put a hand over her husband's mouth and smiled at Naruto. "A girlfriend is a girl that you have strong feelings for and you hold their hand and kiss their cheek and spend time with them.," Kushina explained. "And when you and the girlfriend go somewhere, like a movie or out to eat, it's considered a date.," Minato said after he pushed his wife's hand away from his mouth.

"Oh. Then who should I choose as a girlfriend?," Naruto asked. "Um... Whoever you feel comfortable around.," Kushina said. "But the only one I feel comfortable around is Hinata-chan and I can't date her.," Naruto said in dismay. "And why not?Hinata's is a very nice girl and is cute and she's known you ever since she was born.," Kushina said as if it was obvious. "In fact when she was born and we introduced you to each other right after her birth and you and her held hands.," Minato said. "I know but she's my bestfriend. What if we don't stay together and end up not being friends anymore?," Naruto asked. "Well, there's something we have to tell you and Hinata. Her parents already know. We'll tell you over dinner tonight which will be in about an hour. So get ready. If what we tell you doesn't affect Hinata in how she sees you then you know that nothing can change your friendship. And what we will tell you can't be told to any one else.," Minato said. Naruto nodded and left with Kyoko and Nayami floating behind him. They went their seperate ways and Naruto went down his hall. Naruto went into his room and took off his kimono. He hated dressing formally. He felt weird. Naruto slipped on a black t-shirt and black shorts. A knock came at his door and he opened it. A red haired blue eyed girl stood in the hall with her arms crossed. The girl looked to be about 17. The girl's long red hair looked like fire and her blue eyes similar to crystal like his mother's. The girl was wearing a blue kimono top that hugged her curves and long loose sleeves that covered her hands somewhat and loose blue capris that hugged her hips and hung loose around her legs. "Hey Bloom. How's it going?," Naruto asked nervously. His older cousin never came to see him before dinner unless she needed to discuss something important. "Hey twerp.," Bloom said pushing her way into the room. "I heard about your 'girl trouble'. I thought I could help you out. I'll inspect the Yamanaka girl tomorrow. I'll be her training partner so you and Hinata can still be partners.Don't let her get Hinata down. Remember, Hinata's like my little sister. Anything happens to her and I'll hurt whoever let it happen.," Bloom said sitting on a cushion with a small table infront of it. On the other side was another cushion. Naruto slid shut his door and sat on the other cushion. "I know. But why do you want to help me? You act like you hate me.," Naruto asked. "I may not like you that much but I don't hate you. I love you, twerp.," Bloom said. Naruto smiled at her causing her to smile as well. They talked for the next hour until a knock came at Naruto's door. Naruto opened his door to reveal a blushing Hinata who was in the arms of Nayami. Kyoko was behind them with the servant boy from earlier. Kyoko and Nayami looked a little upset. "Hey Hinata. Kyoko. Nayami. What's going on?," Bloom asked coming to the door. Bloom became angry as she saw the servant boy. "You! What did you do now?!," Bloom asked. "He touched Hinata's behind.," Nayami growled out angrily. Naruto's eyes turned hard and looked like crystal. Naruto stomped up to the boy and punched him in the face. Bloom had scooped up Hinata in a hug. "Oh Hinata! He did the same thing to me. Don't worry. He'll be put in the dungeon.," Bloom said as Naruto came back over. Bloom put down Hinata and Naruto took Hinata's hand in his. Together they walked down the hall as Kyoko and Nayami took care of the boy.


End file.
